


The rustling of dragon wings

by threedices



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragon Byakuran, Gen, Implied Relationships, Multi, Tumblr: khrrarepairweek, Yuni has the best worst ideas, Yuni is a literal princess, khrrarepairweek, khrrarepairweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Tsuna might not survive taking the crown so Yuni takes him into the woods to hide with a dragon. Somehow it even works out.





	The rustling of dragon wings

Tsuna was a shivering mess.

"I can't do that Yuni, I can't." 

Yuni nodded, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Something had to be done. Tsuna would never survive becoming king.

And that was not just because of the possible assassination attempts.

As his future spouse, Yuni had a responsibility.

"I have an idea," she told him, hoping her smile was bright, and convincing, enough.

Tsuna would exchange one fear for the other, after all.

“There’s a dragon in this forest. They’ll never come and look for us here.”

Tsuna balked at her words. “A dragon? Yuni, that’s dangerous.”

Yuni threw him a stern look. “Do you really think I’d bring you into danger? I know what I’m doing. Trust me.”

She hadn’t let go of his hand the whole time, so she could feel him stop resisting and follow.

She allowed herself a small smile.

Now she only had to convince Byakuran to let them stay.

Taking a fortifying breath she stepped deeper into the forest.

The dragon liked her, I couldn’t be that hard, right?

Yuni hoped this would turn out true.

There were no predators in this whole forest.  
Because the only remaining one had eaten or pushed them out.

They wandered through the forest and Yuni tried to find the path she had once taken when she was younger.

She had been slightly more fearful then.

“Will you eat me?”

The dragon had told her, “not today.“

He had yawned and showed off the impressive rows of his teeth and laid his heavy, armoured head on his paws.

He had been amused by her relief and told her the best way to get back home.

“Don’t go to the waterfall, the mermaids are cranky”.

“Mermaids.” She’d gasped a little, with wonder.

“Yes.” He’d smirked and opened one eye to look at her. “They’d eat you alive.” He closed his eyes. “That’d be a shame, before I get a chance to do it.”

“Oh.” Yuni still wasn’t sure if he’d been entirely serious.

He was known as a man-eater, but he’d let her go once before, he might shelter her and Tsuna, now?

They reach the clearing where Byakuran lived without interruption.

Tsuna stands there, frozen, and stares.

“This is your idea of safe, Yuni?” He turns to her and there is terror in his eyes.

Yuni knows how it looks 

There are skeletons everywhere.

Bones and crushed skulls.

Blood has soaked into the ground and it stinks of death.

But... 

Yuni knows they will never look for them here.

“It’s OK,” she says, as resolutely as she can. She grips Tsuna’s hand and tugs him forward.

"Byakuran?" she calls out as they near.

Tsuna flinches and flails beside her. “Don’t .. Don’t call for him, he’ll eat us, too.”

A dark, rumbling chuckle sounds from the cave at the end of the clearing and Byakuran’s surprisingly light voice asks, “what makes you think I haven’t already heard you?” 

There is the sound of scales on stone and Byakuran slithers and heaves himself into the morning light.

He stretches, much like a cat, but his claws spark when they catch roughly on the stone and when he flares out his wings they cover the sun.

Byakuran doesn’t put them away when he settles and instead they stand flared out over their heads like another canopy.

“What brings you here?” he asks and smiles. His eyes are sharp. So are his teeth.

Tsuna whimpers a little, but Yuni has gambled too much on this to turn around again.

“We need a place to hide. for a whole, maybe for.. “ here she stumbles, “maybe forever.”  
“Forever is a long time,” he says idly, “and you want to spend it here?”  
He looks around, as if to draw their gaze to the bones around them.

When Yuni nods, he laughs.

It’s a strangely light sound. It doesn’t rumble in his throat, unlike Yuni expected.

Has he ever spit fire? Nowhere here are scorch marks.

Byakuran watches them with a strange glitter in his icy, blue eyes. “You aren’t running yet.” He sounds curious, in a detached way, but Yuni thinks there might be real surprise hidden underneath his words.

Byakuran shuffles his wings around. A strange mix of posturing and preening. “I would have thought at least you would have run by now, boy.”

He sounds ... not snide directly, just very cold and apathetic.  
As if he couldn’t care even if he wanted to.  
As if their amusement factor is all that keeps them alive.  
Like that day when he let Yuni get away.

Yuni is suddenly not sure that is true any more.

Do monsters and predators get lonely?

Yuni is willing to count on it.

“We could tidy up a bit,” she offers.

Byakuran hums, thoughtful. “I quite like the décor.” 

Tsuna is still shivering, but he is also still at her side.

“Yuni, if, if this is what you want to do, I’ll help.”

He looks at her his eyes completely serious. His fear is not gone, but muted by determination.  
He understands. 

She could kiss him.  
Well, why not.

Byakuran makes a soft surprised noise when Yuni throws her arms around Tsuna and kisses him.  
Tsuna squeaks a little.  
It’s endearing.

They could make this work.

Byakuran seems to like them and he hasn’t once threatened to eat them.  
Yet.

But Yuni can work with ‘not yet’, just like last time.

She turns to Byakuran, who watches them silently.

“There will be people coming to look for us.”

Byakuran bares his fangs. “Ah, and you want me to eat them.” He doesn’t sound disappointed, but Yuni thinks he is.  
His eyes have grown colder.  
His teeth look sharper.

He would eat them, but he would look down on Yuni for expecting him to.

She shakes her head, to deny it and to shake off the idea.

“No, I wanted to ask you not to eat them. They’re our friends and family.”

She is giving him more information than she would give a human in this situation.

He might eat her, but he will not cripple her kingdom through political schemes.

Yuni smiles at him and means it.

Byakuran lets them stay, in the end.

He offers to carry them to another one of his lair.

Tsuna clings with all his might to his back scales, after Yuni manages to persuade him to climb up on Byakuran’s back. His high pitched scream follows them through the wind.

Tsuna is wary, but also protective of her in a way he usually isn’t.

It’s good for him, their runaway adventure.

Even though he has no chance to kill Byakuran, because Byakuran would never willingly show his soft belly, Tsuna seems to feel better when he can try to protect Yuni.  
On his own, without guards or knights in his way.

If she’s honest, this is the happiest Yuni has been since her mother died.


End file.
